Everett Saunders
American | death = Gilman Security Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan | killedby = Caydan Phoenix | affiliations = Green Beret (formerly) Saunders Global Security Gilman Security World Liberation Army | status = KIA | voiceactor = Benjamin Becker }} Everett Saunders is the leader of a private military company, Saunders Global Security, in Modern Combat 4, and the CEO of Gilman Security in MC5. He is first seen as a supporting antagonist in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour, only to reveal himself as the true mastermind behind Page's Insurrection. He becomes the main antagonist in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Background Not much is known about Saunders's past. He has a daughter named Amy. It is known that he used to be in the Special Forces, serving in the same unit as Edward Page, and afterwards established his own private military company, Saunders Global Security (SGS). In Unified Terror, Page mentions that "I saw you kill people. But your family has castrated you," indicating that his family deprived his power. Saunders has decent combat skills. He successfully decks both Joel Blake and James Walker in Terminus. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Saunders runs SGS and helped Edward Page to abduct the President of the United States of America, Burke. He supported Page's Unified Citizens group with SGS troops. Saunders appears in several missions, such as Unified Terror, Critical Path and Terminus. Unified Terror Saunders makes his first appearance in Unified Terror, and along with Edward Page, infiltrates the WCIB (War Crimes Investigation Bureau) building in Seattle. They plant the bomb on the mainframe and are extracted via helicopter just before the bombs detonate. Manhunt After the President was abducted in the previous mission, Knight assumes Saunders to be Page's partner, and that he was located in Barcelona. Phantom Unit gets into Barcelona, and after run-ins with SGS soldiers, Blake reaches Saunders's position. Gallery Saunders Portrait.png|Saunders's face Saunders and a soldier.png|Saunders in the mail order van in Unified Terror Saunders MC4.png|Saunders holding a KR-200 in Unified Terror Saunders with SGS soldier Unified Terror.png|Saunders marching with an SGS terrorist MC4-Saunders elevator.jpg|Saunders in the lift in Unified Terror MC4-Saunders elevator 2.jpg|Saunders being held by Edward Page MC4-Saunders Manhunt.png|Saunders in Manhunt Saunders surrendering ManhuntMC4.png|Saunders surrendering to Blake in Manhunt Saunders fighting Blake.png|Saunders fighting Blake in Manhunt Saunders fighting Blake 2.png|Saunders kicking Blake's SOCAR-S A1 Saunders fighting Blake 3.png MC4-Saunders decking Blake Terminus.png|Saunders decking Blake in Terminus MC4-Walker beating Saunders.png|Walker combating Saunders Screen Shot 2015-12-03 at 12.24.15 pm.png|Saunders beating up Walker at the end of Terminus Screen Shot 2015-12-03 at 12.25.34 pm.png|Saunders just before his demise being pulled by Blake Screen Shot 2015-12-03 at 12.26.29 pm.png|Saunders being shoved over the railing Screen Shot 2015-12-03 at 12.38.44 pm.png|Saunders falling off the platform. Saunders concept art.jpg|Concept art of Saunders See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout Everett Saunders, under the alias of Kirk Bancroft, is now the CEO of Gilman Security. Known for his reclusive nature, he has a permanent team of advisers and confidants around him -- referred to throughout the company as the Gilman Circle. The Storm Saunders is first mentioned by Roux. She states that she has a strong relationship with someone called Kirk Bancroft. Defense Later, Roux plays a record of a call between Saunders and Jonathan Taylor (Bull) in which it is revealed that Saunders and Gilman Security masterminded the WLA attacks in Venice and Tokyo, and that Taylor was on Saunder's payroll. Taylor asks for his money and arranges a meeting with Saunders on a construction site in Tokyo. Roux sends Phoenix to spy on the meeting, where Saunders directs Taylor to orchestrate another terrorist attack in Tokyo and link it to the WLA; after Saunders leaves, Roux orders Phoenix to assassinate Taylor. Death Gallery Saunders heli.jpg|Saunders's attack helicopter Saunders heli2.jpg|Another view MC5-Saunders Apache shot down.png|Phoenix shooting down Saunders's helicopter. MC5-Saunders marches out of Apache.png|Saunders marching out of the wrecked Apache. MC5-Saunders aiming at Phoenix.png|Saunders about to shoot Phoenix with a Hawk-13. saunders.jpg|Phoenix pulling the knife towards Saunders. MC5-Saunders stabbed.png|The knife stuck in Saunders's shoulders. MC5-Saunders falling to ground.png|Saunders falling to the ground. MC5-Saunders corpse.PNG|Saunders's corpse. saunders.JPG|Everett Saunders See also Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Characters Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists